Notes Of Power
by JazzStoker
Summary: The Cullens are being forced to join Glee club by a certain pixie, but what is so different about Bella and the way she sings? How will this one little human girl affect the lives of 6 vampires? Glee/Twilight R/Em J/A E/B eventually. First Fic! R R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GLEE! I AM ONLY PLAYING WITH THEIR CHARACTERS AND THEMES!**

AN: Hi, thanks for giving my story a go.....please review at the end and let me know if i should keep writing. This will probably be in Edward and Bella's point of view but if it is needed others may be added. Enjoy and if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes i apologise in advance!

Thank you,  
Enjoy!  
Jazz

_NOTES OF POWER_

EPOV

I can't believe she is making us do this. The need to lie low just doesn't seem to have penetrated her thick skull! We are vampires! Our voices being the last things people hear before darkness consumes them, not being used to entertain them.

I understand the logic behind the choice, us needing to fit in a little more, but Glee! The people in the club are shunned to the degree we are! Majority rules however, it didn't help my case that sheer body mass ( in Emmett's case ) seemed to hold a lot of sway in the discussions.

So to my dismay Alice had gotten her way again, you would think with the experience I had that I wouldn't fight her but alas, it's in my character to get my own way also.

I walked into the room first as my last class was closest to the music room. I knew I wouldn't be sitting alone in the room for long, I could here my families thoughts from here.

_I hope he won't be difficult, he just can't see how fun this is going to be!!_

Well obviously Alice, we all can't see the future!

_Hmm……Rosalie looks so good in those jeans…I wonder if she would like a little rendezvous in the broom closet?_

_I really wish there was more room in the broom closet…my man needs room to work!_

Em and Rose's thoughts weren't unusual, though this didn't make them any less disturbing.

_Lust…Blood…I might need to get some fresh are…or put some distance between me and those horn-dogs…there is only so much I can handle!_

Poor Jasper, I would feel bad for him if I didn't have to put up with the mental pictures of those to going at it.

I couldn't find the other voice I was looking for but that wasn't unusual, I couldn't hear her sometimes.

I suddenly heard rustling behind me and I spun around at vampire speed._ Not the smartest thing you could have done Edward_… God I hated my inner monologue! There sitting in the corner was a petite girl reading "The Shining" by Stephen King. _Not the usual book you see a girl reading. _I don't like to be sexist but that's the first thing that came to mind. I could see her as she had a curtain of brown hair covering her face and most of her upper body. _Wow…she has long hair. _She didn't seem to notice that I was here or that I had just stood and turned around in less time then it would have taken her to blink. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into my seat at **human **speed.

_Yeah I would like to see you chastise me now for acting out of the ordinary…you big hypocrite!_

I made an inaudible growl just as the sprite walked in with her tongue stuck out. Jasper followed her, as always, with a look of pure pain on his face, I didn't need to read his mind to know the reason, as Rose and Em walked through the door, looking at each other with the look that usually empties the house.

I was just starting to wonder were the rest of the club was when in walked Eric (the kid with the skin problem), Mike ( the " I use the amount of gel it says on the bottle!" kid), Jessica and Lauren (member of the celibacy club, though their thoughts suggest otherwise).

We were split into groups, the previous members of the Glee club and "The Cullens".

Glee club and music teacher Mr. Schuester walked into the room just when the tension was becoming unbearable, _great timing Mr. Schue..._

He was a relatively young teacher who seemed to both believe in his teachings and the kids he taught, _I like him! _It wasn't often you found an educator as dedicated as he was or someone that I actually liked, when you can read peoples most inner thoughts there aren't many people that are truly…good.

"Alright gang, I know there weren't any auditions held as so few of you actually signed up but I still have to hear you so that I can access what parts all of you will be given," Mr. Schuester seemed almost as enthusiastic as Alice when there was a sale at the mall!

"So who is going to give it a go first?".

Without delay Alice jumps up to the centre of the room,

_She take my money,  
well I'm in need  
Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger  
way over time  
That digs on me_

Despite Alice's size she has a massive voice, it's hard to believe it all fits inside her.

Beyonce ain't got nothin' on Alice, she would put any diva to shame, now I may be biased put we all have amazing voices and though that has a lot to do with us being vampires, we were all pretty good singers before the transformation (well all of us excluding Alice as she doesn't remember).

Emmett jumped out of his seat suddenly and started in with Kanye's part with Alice singing the backing lines…

(She steal me money)Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke (She steal me money)Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke (I gotta leave)Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave)Get down girl, go 'head

Emmett was hilarious doing all the rapper signs and playing the part like a pro. At this stage Mr. Schue had a huge smile on his face and was bobbing his head to the beat-boxing Jasper was doing.

Cutie da bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her under arm  
She said I can tell you rock  
I can tell by ya charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
but I'm lookin' for the one  
have you seen her?

Mr. Schue stopped them there, Alice curtsied like the little pixie she was, while Emmett went round the room demanding high fives off everyone there (most were left shaking there hands from the pain of the slap).

"Well done guys that was great!" _Wow those kids are so talented…I have to give them the opportunity to showcase it to the school!_

I let out an involuntary groan at that and was shot a death glare by each member of my family,

_Your not supposed to be able to read minds Edward…that's not __**normal**__. _Thought Alice just as she got a vision of us singing in front of the school. I almost groaned again but bit my tongue to stop myself, _like she could say anything about acting __**normal**__!_

"Next up please" Jessica and Lauren went up together to do the next one.

Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

Oooh, baby,baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Believe it or not but they sang the song quite well, the over dramatic dance move there were attempting to pull off were another story altogether, especially as they were both looking straight at me. Mr. Schue seemed to share my opinion as he stopped them there.

"Eh…well done girls that was the breast-I mean best I have heard that sung…next…please"

Eric went up next and sang "Defying Gravity" from the musical "Wicked", it was a weird experience to hear a boy sing those notes but he belted them like no boy I have heard before. When he sat down again he started talking to the girl with the brown hair she was turned away from me so I couldn't see her face, she seemed to have zoned out as I couldn't hear her thoughts either. _Air head…_was my only thought.

They Mike sang an acapella version of "The Thong Song" which was good, but he seemed to be directing it at the brown haired girl I had an overwhelming feeling to protect her from his rude attempt at wooing her, the side of her face had flushed an irresistible shade of pink. The venom in my mouth pooled and I had to swallow it down with a loud gulp. Which caused a few curious looks from my family. I just shrugged my shoulders and hoped they wouldn't push it. They didn't.

Jaspers song was obviously in dedication to Alice "Endless Love", it was a soppy love song that played on her emotions. _Oh my god i can't believe he is singing this to me!!... he is going to get rewarded tonight......_

Well he got the reaction he wanted it seems.

I was really starting to worry now, _I can't wait to sing with her, but I wish she would hurry up!_

The girl with the brown hair stood up after Mr. Schue said "Next!". She looked really nervous but I can honestly say I have never seen a more beautiful girl.

It was the new girl Isabella, she had corrected everyone who called her that though. Bella. _Beautiful…even her name is perfect._

She was going to sing "On My Own" from "Le Miserables". When she started to sing the whole room stilled in silent awe. Her voice was melodic yet powerful and her presence when singing commanded your full attention. Before I had time to really notice her scent building in strength and the monster in me rearing its ugly head, the door burst open stopping Bella and revealing the cause for my worry and our missing family member…

Tanya

AN: Did you like it?? Should i keep it going? Please let me know, I won't put up the next chapter unless i get 5 reviews.....just 5!

Bye for now!  
Jazz


	2. Chapter 1BPOV

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GLEE I AM MERELY PLAYING AROUND WITH THEIR WONDERFUL CHARACTERS AND THEMES.**

**AN**: **I am going against my better judgement and updating my story before i have five reviews. This is mainly for the one person that reviewed my story christmoo1 i adore you and thanks! You gave me my first ever review! To everyone who read and didn't review, I know it is a pain in the ass but I would really appriciate it so please drop me a line!**

**Without further delay here is the next chapter!**

**Jazz**

_NOTES OF POWER_

BPOV

Second day on the alien planet. Don't get me wrong I love being with my dad, but there is no sun, no sand and no service on my phone! Everything is green, slimy and wet and if that description doesn't send your mind straight to aliens I don't know what else will.

I arrived yesterday, it was raining _what a shock… _I thought to myself, my dad collected me in the oh-so-conspicuous cruiser. _At least no-one will break into the chief's house _was my only consolation for the flashing blue and red.

We arrived at my new home in forks shortly after, thank god, not that the utter silence in the car was disturbing, but I had been sitting in planes and cars for little under four hours so I was ready to stretch out my legs.

Nothing had changed about the building that I had stayed in most summers of my youth. Same off white colour, same light blue window panes and same mat at the door that says " Hi…I'm Mat", yeah your hilarious Charlie.

I got out of the car and made my way to the door with Charlie carrying my one box and bag. I didn't have many possessions, I wasn't a very materialistic person ,but there were certain things that I couldn't live without. My I-pod for example, as well as my phone and lap-top. They had now become my only connections to my life back in Phoenix.

My room was a relatively good size with light lavender walls and had a big window with a wide sill that I could sit on to read my books. The old rocking chair that my mother would nurse me on before she left my dad was still in the corner of the room. A new purple duvet set had been put on my bed.

There was only one bathroom in the house, so I was going to have to share with Charlie. I was _really_ looking forward to that.

Charlie left me alone to unpack and get settled, one of his best characteristics…he doesn't hover.

I started with my closet, the small amount of winter cloths I had in Phoenix and a few pieces of my mothers cloths is all of my forks wardrobe. I was done unpacking my bag in less then an hour and started unpacking the box. It manly consisted of my favourite books and my extensive music collection there were a few other things as well like pictures of my mom and friends back home. I went and put my toiletries on the shelf Charlie had cleared for me and I was finished unpacking. It had taken me about two hours.

I went downstairs to find Charlie in the kitchen getting plates for the pizza. _Funny...I didn't hear the doorbell..._

"I would have cooked Ch-dad, you didn't need to order anything"

"Well…eh…I didn't think you could...Renee…"

I knew what he was referring too, my mother inability to cook an edible meal. A small smile appeared on my lips at my mothers expense. I was going to miss her, whether she was hair-brained or not.

"Don't worry I didn't inherit either yours or moms ability to cook…I suspect it is the result of heavenly intervention. Someone had to be around to feed both of you."

Charlie's face broke into a huge grin that made the side of his eyes crinkle. It made him look ten years younger. I made a mental note to make him smile more often.

Once dinner had been eaten I excused myself on the basis of exhaustion and went to bed. The constant thrum of rain kept me awake until late, it was around two in the morning before I fell into a fitful sleep.

Which brings me back to the revelation of being on an alien planet. My dad had mentioned on the drive to forks that I was starting school today, so I got out of bed and picked out the cloths I was going to wear, from my limited selection.

I went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower letting the hot water wash away the apprehension for the coming day. _I hope the have a musical program…_I loved to sing, ever since I was little, it was one of the things that made me feel good about myself…people listened to me and that gave me confidence I wouldn't have had otherwise.

Don't get me wrong I am relatively attractive so that does give my confidence a slight boost. I had long brown hair that had a natural wave to it, big brown eyes framed with long dark eyelashes, a heart shaped face and porcelain skin that was nearly translucent and rarely got spots. If I was being honest with myself I was pretty, but nothing to really boast about.

I hopped out of the shower and got dressed. I heard someone moving downstairs and knew Charlie was up to drop me to school. My car still hadn't arrived yet, my mom said she would get it sent down to me and that I would have to go collect it in Port Angelus on Sunday. Today being Monday, I had a _long_ week ahead of me.

"Morning dad," I went to go get cereal from the cupboard but there was nothing there, I then went to get bread from the bread-bin and there were only three slices left, "Dad you need to go grocery shopping, after school would you be able to go to the store?"

Charlie's ears were slightly pink at the tip when he answered "Sure, no problem Bells"

With that settled and toast eaten we were out the door five minutes later. The drive to school was short as it was just off the main road..._like everything else in this town._

"Just go to the main office and Ms. Cope will give you everything you need, see you after school Bells!"

"Bye dad, see you later," I closed the car door and made my way to the office.

Once the woman, Ms. Cope, had found my file and given me my information I turned to leave. I saw a notice board just to the left of the door. I made my way over to it and could clearly see the sign-up sheet for "Glee Club". I thanked whatever gods there were and signed my name down on the sheet. There weren't that many people signed up but that didn't deter me..._less people will mean i might get a lead part!_ _I cant wait 'til lunch!_

_* * * *_

I wound my way through the corridors until I found the music room. I sat down in one of the chairs that sat to the side of a black, baby grand piano. I got out my book and waited for the rest of the people to arrive.

Not five minutes later in walks the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen in my entire life, tousled bronze hair tall, lean yet muscular figure and a pair of deep piercing golden eyes. He didn't seem to notice me here so I stayed quiet and pretended to read my book while watching him out of the corner of my eye. I turned a page and the boy miraculously appeared to be standing, though I know he was sitting I had been watching him the entire time! _How did he move that quickly it's not possible! _I kept my eyes trained towards my book and tried to appear nonchalant, though my heart rate could have matched that of a mouse. It seemed to have worked as he sat down again at a regular pace.

Just then a group of unnaturally beautiful people walked unto the room a couple, a blonde super-model holding hands with a huge man with dimples in both cheeks,(looking at each other with a look not appropriate for school) followed another pair, a black haired girl no taller the five foot and a very tall, muscular, blonde haired surfer, they were an odd pair but you could tell how much he adored her, he looked like he was giving the other couple a wide berth. I would too in his position.

When everyone including the teacher seemed to have arrived it was time for all of us to showcase our "skills".

Every single one of the beautiful people that had sang so far had a heartbreakingly amazing voice._ How is that fair…they have the looks and the talent! I might never get a lead now! _the other little voice in the back of my head said _life ain't always fair…_I hated that little voice.

The tiny girl amazed me the most, how a voice of that magnitude can fit inside a person of that stature is a mystery to me. She seemed really nice _I would like to get to know her...even if I __am insanely jealous._

When it was my turn, I got up and noticed I was much more nervous then I usually was before I sang.

_Stupid, talented, beautiful people…_The boy with the bronze hair was staring at me and it was really intimidating it also made my heart flutter in an unfamiliar way..._strange..._

I started to sing and I felt the force in me start to build and vibrate,from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers, just when I had a grasp on the power the door suddenly burst open and it slipped away again into the recesses of my being..._who the hell...i was just getting into it!..._

There standing in the door was another gorgeous person..._Typical..._a leggy strawberry blond in a mini-skirt and black stiletto boots.

_Who wears black stiletto boots to school?_

**AN: So that is the second chapter…I'm ****not going to re-do everything in both points of view as I find that really annoying but I just needed to introduce the characters properly so sorry if this isn't what you wanted, the next chapter will start from the moment Tanya enters the room. If there is ever a bit in the story that you want to hear from both points of view however just put it in a review and I will try to make it happen.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad I don't mind. (well I do but I just want more reviews!)**

**Thanks**

**Jazz**


	3. And You Are?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GLEE!**

**AN: Hi thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, especially those who reviewed! I know it takes a little more effort so thanks! ****I know some people, myself included don't like the whole Tanya/Edward pairing but don't worry! I wouldn't do that to Bella! Edward doesn't really like Tanya as you will soon find out. Patience people!! Thanks for giving me your opinion all the same.****If any of you want anything to happen in the story let me know, be it from Twilight or Glee and I will try and incorporate it into the story.**

**Enjoy! **

**Jazz**

_**NOTES OF POWER**_

BPOV

God has my self esteem taken a knock today! Six utterly perfect people are now sitting five feet from me...well **five** _perfect _people. The sixth really needs a lesson in manners, and while we're at it decorum! I can almost see her ass! Who in the name of sweet-cookie-baking-Christ wears that to school in a town where it rains 95% of the year! She must be freezing!

She had entered the room with the excuse of going to the bathroom, she had to have been shitting an elephant 'cause no-one takes 30 minutes in the toilet. As soon as she walked in all the beautiful people got looks of disgust on their faces except for the bronze haired one, he had a look of...relief with a pinch of irritation. The tiny pixie completely turned her back to the door as soon as she entered..._I knew there was a reason I liked her!..._

"Bella that was really great! You don't need to sing anymore, I could tell how amazing you were from the first note," he had an apologetic smile on his face for the interruption..._why are you apologising you weren't the one who did it..._

"Thank you," I sat down as Mr. Schue continued, "Well there seems to be only two names left on the sign-up sheet so off you go!"

They both stood up..._figures that a guy that hot would go for a girl like that..._They started to sing and if I had been alone I would have cried..._stupid, talented, big haired slut_...

They were singing Charlie Chaplin's version of "Smile".

_Smile, though your heart is aching,_

_Smile, even though it's breaking,_

_When there are clouds in the sky,_

_You'll get by..._

They sounded amazing together, the bronze haired boy came in with a harmony on the last line and it took my breath away! He had the most gorgeous voice, it sounded like it was laced with honey and silk and the air rippled in pleasure as the sound travelled through it. Mr. Schue had his eyes closed in appreciation. If I didn't want to give "Barbie" the satisfaction I would have done the same thing too.

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow,_

_Smile, Then maybe tomorrow,_

_You'll see the sun come shining through,_

_For you..._

That song summed up my feelings petty well right now...._how corny are you Bella...._All I could do was agree with myself on that one.

They stopped there and "Barbie" gave a bow while they bronze haired boy just sat down without a second glance at her, I got a little more satisfaction out of that then I ought.

_Ha ha... 1 for Bella and 0 for "Barbie".... Wait, what? Why was I keeping score?_

_* * * *_

EPOV

Even if Tanya can be annoying at times she has an amazing voice..._not as good as Bella's though..._Bella's was on a whole other par. Even my family agreed, though Alice just got a smug smile on her face.

_I thought I would surprise you! Isn't she so good! _

Her train of thought stopped as she got a vision, it was Bella and Alice linking arms and laughing with each other. You could tell how happy both people were.

..._and she wants to be friends with me, yay!...._

Is that why she forced us all to join this? So we could hear Bella sing? No...even Alice would have to have a better reason then that.

I left Tanya at the top of the room seeking attention..._I don't know if I can keep this up..._

I had offered to let Tanya stay with us while the rest of her family went to Russia to see if there old home was still standing. Esme had started to worry about me a lot more lately, she didn't want me to spend eternity alone. I didn't want to be alone either! I just hadn't met the right person, but for Esme's sake I invited Tanya. At least it will look like I am making an effort to share my life with someone.

Tanya was always...willing so I took up the opportunity when it arose. She definitely isn't the right person for me but she is enough to keep Esme happy and that's all that matters. The only problem is she is so _physical! _In front of Esme especially, it's as if she knows! I have to put up with it in the house...well put up to it to a certain extent. I always try to go out. Away from Esme's keen eye. She thinks it is so the new "love birds" can be alone..._Yeah right!.._it's so I can put a safe distance between me and Tanya hands...and other body parts...

_You only have to put up with it for another little while..._

I told myself, but every time I saw Esme's smiling face I told myself that I could hold off the break-up for a little bit longer.

..._maybe I should find a way to get her to break up with me?..._

No that won't work, if she hasn't broken up with me now then she won't ever do it...it's not like I have been the best boyfriend in the world. I won't even touch her when were alone! I try to make sure we have "alone time" as little as possible, just because I don't touch her doesn't stop her from trying to touch me.

My inner monologue had gotten to this point when Mr. Schue stood in front of us.

"Wow...I have such an amazing bunch of people to work with! We still need 1 more person if we are going to try out for Sectionals but with the amount of talent bursting from the seams of this school I don't think it will be a problem!"

_..getting them to come along will be the problem....I know there is talent out there, just not willing talent..._

_"_Try recruit as many as you can, my only request is that when you do so, please don't use force."

He looked at Emmett when he said this with a carefree smile that you don't often see a human use with one of our kind. It got a chuckle from most of the group......it was only because they were all thinking the same thing...Tanya seemed to be more occupied by her nails.

"For the last twenty minutes of break, we are going to get to know each other. We're going to be spending a lot more time together so I think that would only make sense. Get into a circle and we'll start with the newest addition to the school Miss......" He went over to the sign-up sheet and checked her name..._as if you didn't already know what her name was!..._

I could see in his head that he wanted to put Bella at ease.

_....she doesn't need to be paranoid, who would want to know that they have been the only source of gossip among the teachers for a while?...well since the "wannabe-hooker" arrived anyway…_

I laughed at the name the teachers had given Tanya. It had kept me amused for extended periods when she had first arrived to the school. That was about a month ago.

Mr. Schue looked up from the sheet.

"Miss......Swan. Just say your name, where your from and how you got into singing and then we will go clock wise around the circle from there."

BPOV

No!.....I hated having to introduce myself, I was just going to go red and make a fool out of myself in front of all these beautiful people! I suppose this is a good way to get to know everyone, it's not like know any of these peoples names.

"Em...Hi, I'm Isabella though I prefer to be called Bella. I am originally from Forks but I moved to Phoenix when I was a few months old and I have just recently moved back here to live with my dad."

They were all looking at me except for "Barbie" she must have thought her nails were more important the people she was surrounded by.

..._look at her Bella! Of course she thinks that!…_

"I first started singing when I was very little and have loved it ever since....that's it really."

Mr. Bronze-haired-boy had been giving me his full attention and didn't stop staring at me until I was finished. I couldn't seem to look away. It was really annoying.

..._yeah keep staring at me and I will stare right back buddy!..._

The person sitting on my left was Eric he was from Forks originally as well, though _he_ never got taken away from his father without the choice. The rest of his story was very similar to mine. When he was finished I could tell he was a bout as straight as a roundabout, he never once took his eyes off of Mr. Bronze-haired-boy, not that I could blame him, he was pretty good to look at. I could swear he winked at him when he sat down as well, I let out a tiny giggle and set the goal of becoming friends with Eric.

The little Pixie was beside Eric and she introduced her self as Alice, she also introduced the boy sitting beside her as her "soul-mate and other-half" Jasper. He didn't seem to be upset at her for this, actually he looked like he would have been shocked if she had done anything different. She continued to say that she was originally from Alaska and that Jasper was originally from Texas.

"I don't know the exact time that I realised I could sing, but out of nowhere I could! I don't remember every being able to do it when I was younger!

She spoke so quickly I struggled to keep up, it was a few seconds after she stopped speaking that I was fully able to comprehend what she had just said, unfortunately she had already started to continue at this stage.

"Jasper has always had an amazing voice, he is just fabulous!"

She sat down again after this declaration and took hold of Jasper's hand, he gave her a loving smile and she seemed to suddenly calm and relax into her seat.

_Wow...bet he is handy to have around the house...._

Rosalie and Emmett were next, Emmett was Alice's twin brother,

... _no wonder she is so small, he took up all the room in the womb!..._

and Rosalie was Jaspers sister.

...._how convenient...._

They both were able to sing at a young age and have sang since.

Mr. Bronze-haired-boy was next. "Hi, I'm Edward, and I was adopted with these two," he pointed to Alice and Emmett, "but I am originally from Chicago. I have always loved music and have been singing for as long as I can remember."

His voice was just as heartbreaking when he talked as when he sang.

...._God must love him..._

"Barbie" was beside him, she raised her head and bluntly said…

"I'm Tanya, from Alaska, and have been singing since I was toddler."

She put her head back down and went back to inspecting her nails. Edward was looking at me and saw my look of disgust, he gave me an apologetic smile. I tried to ignore the flip-flop in my tummy and turned to look at the next person in the circle.

Two people wearing the same cheerleader outfits sat side-by-side and introduced themselves as Jessica and Lauren, they were both from Forks and had sang together all their lives. It was really eerie, they were finishing each others sentences to the degree where it seemed rehearsed, if it was then they had _far_ to much time on their hands.

The last person was Mike. He was from California originally as well, but had moved to Forks when he was 10.

"I noticed that I as able to sing when I noticed that girls didn't actually have cooties, it's a great way to get the girl you want," he turned to me and gave me a seriously over-dramatic wink, I blushed scarlet and let my head drop, he sat down again without realising it was him I was embarrassed for, not myself.

"So that is lunch and our time over, we will be doing this everyday after school for an hour and during school if we are all able. Today you don't have to come but I expect you all here tomorrow at three. Bye for now."

With that Mr. Schue walked out the door. I made my way out of the room and went to get my books for the next class....Biology.

All the class was seated when I entered the room

...._how long was I at my locker?..._

I looked around to see if there were any empty seats and noticed the only empty one was beside Edward.

_Well this should be interesting...._

**AN: Hi thanks for reading. If any of you got the "God" joke "Emmett high fives" for you!**

**This chapter was really just for introducing the characters and laying some of the foundations. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I live for your reviews! (Yeah, you guessed it, my life is really boring!) If you like this story please go read my other one "Volturi Academy" and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks again!**

**Jazz**


	4. What do you say?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR GLEE.**

**AN: Hi again! Sorry this took a bit longer then the others but I had a big assignment to do and wanted to get it out of the way to make some more to time for this! ( Now that's what you call dedication! ) Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I love you guys! A big hello to ktcullen13, my new half Irish friend (go YOU!!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Jazz**

_**NOTES OF POWER**_

BPOV

I went up to the teacher and handed him the slip like I had been doing in every class today.

......_oh the monotony....._

He directed me toward the only empty seat in the room without any fuss. I could tell we were going to get along just fine.

I sat down next to Edward in as graceful a fashion as I could manage

....._thank god for those dance lessons!....._

He turned his body in my direction and gave me a crooked smile, and oh did that have some effect on my heart rate. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn he heard it as his smile became more pronounced to reveal a set of glittering white teeth, he let out a chuckle as well.

......_even his teeth were perfect......_

He continued to stare at me and let out another chuckle for no reason, well that I could find anyway. After a while his face got a frustrated look about it

......._why are you frustrated, do I not look the right way for you or something?......_

EPOV

....._she is so beautiful....._

I know it must have creeped her out, my constant staring had to be having some effect on her, well other then the increase of her heart rate. I let out another laugh just remembering the sound. I listened for anything else that could indicate what she thought of me. I couldn't hear anything, which in itself was odd.

...._absolutely nothing......_

Not even a single thought could be heard coming from this one little girl. I tried to listen harder but all I could sense was a space where I knew Bella was sitting.

_......I can't hear her thoughts!....._

The one persons mind that I have ever sought to look into is closed to me! I thought back through the day.

......_maybe I was able to hear it earlier but she just isn't thinking anything now....._

I knew how absurd that sounded but I was pulling on strings here! My family relied on my gift to indicate whether anyone was suspicious of what we really were. If one person was immune then that could mean that others might be, that would _not_ be good. I thought back on all the times I had been near Bella today. Not once did I remember hearing the timber of her voice resonate through my head.

....._I didn't hear her when I was in the music room!....._

I should have realised then that I couldn't hear her. It had been completely obvious, I recall thinking that she had been an "airhead" in my ignorance. I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. There was no point stressing myself over it now, though she did present a conundrum.

_.....I am just going to have to get to know her, then I will see if she is any threat to us or our life here......_

_.......Yeah, keep telling yourself that Edward....._

I turned back to Bella and saw her doodling on her notebook, I needed to get her attention.

"What are you drawing?"

She turned to me with an expression that clearly showed she was surprised that I was speaking to her.

"Em....I'm not drawing anything. It's a song......nothing special....."

I was shocked, this girl kept surprising me. Silent thoughts, mesmerising voice, eyes that could hold my attention for eternity and has the ability to write songs. This girl was building in perfection, each new bit of information I learned about her fed my curiosity to know more.

"May I see it?"

"Well.....it's not any good"

She handed me the page, she didn't look to happy to be parting with it and I felt some resistance when I tried to take it from her hand.

_Don't know much about your life,_

_Don't know much about your world but,_

_Don't wanna be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past, and_

_I don't have a future figured out,_

_And maybe this is going to fast,_

_And maybe it's not meant to last._

Who was she writing this about? I had a sudden urge to throw something at any male that came within two feet of Bella.

......_I swear I will bite them!......_

My jaw snapped shut as if to agree with my thoughts. I realised that Bella was still waiting for my opinion on her song. I looked at her and noticed that she was wringing her hands with an anxious look on her face, and shooting glances at me every few seconds.

"This is really good. Do you mind if I ask who it's about?"

She blushed at this and my hand clenched around the side of the desk until I could feel it crumbling under the pressure.

_......Lucky asshole....._

"Eh....no-one you'd know."

BPOV

How could I tell him the song was about him! I honestly had no idea what I had really written until he pointed out that I was infact writing. I handed the page over hoping against hope that he wouldn't figure out the inspiration behind it. When he handed it back he seemed slightly tense.

......._Oh no he guessed that it was about him! He won't ever want to talk to me again!......_

He asked who it was about and I said something that would hopefully made him think about anyone other then himself. To my delight he continued asking me questions,  
about my hometown in Phoenix, my mom, my hobbies, my dad, everything seemed to come up. Well everything other then "Barbie" and my past boyfriends ( Yeah, all two of them! My kindergarden romance and Mr. "It's not you, it's me!" )

We eventually go to talking about cars when the bell rang. I hadn't heard any of what Mr. Banner had said.

"Would you mind if I walked you to your next class?"

I attempted to be as cool as possible while I was doing a mental happy dance!

"Yeah....if you want"

......._smooth Bella........_

He gave me one of his crooked smiles. ( This meant I had to check and see if my leg would support me before I stood! )

"I'd love to."

Happy with my level of stability, I rose to find my bag already in Edward's beautiful hands.

"How chivalrous of you...."

He just smiled again and started the conversation where we had left off.

"So you said that you had a Chevrolet Comaro GT Concept, I'm sorry but what is a girl like you doing with a car like that?"

I always got this reaction, no-one seemed to believe that a petite girl of barely 5"4' would drive a car like the Concept. It was my baby though.

"Well.....my mom got it for me after she won some money on these scratch cards that she had been doing for a while." (I had explained how my mom went in and out of things a lot so he knew what I meant.) "She said I deserved something big after all the years I had taken care of her."

I was getting ready to reveal a bit of information that I had never told anyone before. I don't know why I wanted to tell Edward. Maybe because I felt safe around him or maybe it was just so I could have some hold over him that others didn't have.......a secret between just him and I.

"It'sthebumblebbeecar!"

I blurted it out and went bright red after my confession.

_.......you are going to have to repeat that, he doesn't have super hearing!...._

I was preparing to say it again when he said....

"As in the one from transformers! _That's_ why you got the car?!"

......_how did he understand that?......._

He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes seemed to dance with mirth. It was infectious. I found myself smiling too.

"Yeah...he was my favourite and I always said to myself that if I ever got the money that's the car I would buy and.......I got the money...."

I put my head down again in embarrassment. The next thing I know we have stopped walking and a cold finger is tilting my head up.

"You are seriously becoming one of my favourite people."

I smiled a face splitting grin that hurt my cheeks. I looked around and my smile faltered, we were already at the gym doors.

"This Sunday would you like me to drive you to collect your car? We can make a day of it and you'll have someone to show you around who knows the area well.......Alice can come as well. I need to see you driving this thing before I believe you have it."

I was almost disappointed (try completely disappointed) when he said Alice could come but it would be nice to get to know her as well. I had made a point to be friends with her after all.

"Yeah that would be great thanks, I may even let you drive it!"

......._Hold the phone! What did I just say! I don't let anyone drive my baby!....._

_........I said MAY I didn't actually say I would let him drive it.........will I let him have a go?......_

We parted ways and I went into gym with a wave over my shoulder to Edward who was standing at the door with the most blinding smile on his face.

....._He has to be a good driver, he **is** good at everything else......_

* * * *

I was in my room and everything that needed to be done had been accomplished. Shopping, homework, e-mail to mom, laundry and dinner. I was in my room trying to write the rest of the song I had started in Biology. I was having some trouble with it, it seems I write my best work when Edward was present.

........_go figure, I can't think coherently but am able to write my best work......I don't want to know what that says about me....._

The thought of Edward brought me back to the offer I had made him.

........._do I really trust him enough with something that means so much to me?....._

I got sudden inspiration for my song and had to laugh at the turn it had taken.

_But what do you say,_

_To taking chances,_

_What do you say,_

_To jumping off the edge,_

_Never knowing,_

_If there solid ground below,_

_Or hand to hold,_

_Or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?_

**AN: Well there you go. (If any of you can pick out the quote from "Shrek" you get brownie points!) I was hoping to make it a little bit longer but if I had started with what's next then it would have been to long. The next will be up soon though so don't worry. If any of you have a song that you would like featured in this that was from Glee please put it in a review and I will try to make it happen.**

**Thanks everyone for reading! Please review!**

**Jazz**


End file.
